


Making Amends at Home and Hearth

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Unconventional Families, Unexpected Visitors, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn tries to settle into his little brother's new and very strange life, with Isaac's new and very strange friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends at Home and Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> My darling seraphina_snape, this is a sequel to your fic "Reunion". For those who don't know - there is a headcanon out there courtesy of theron09 that says Quinn is Isaac Lahey's older brother Cam. I've always wanted to explore that further - sera, I hope you enjoy the results. Thank you for joining us again.

_”I’ve gotta go.”_

_”You’re out of your goddamn mind if you think I’m going to let you go running out of here after telling me you’re a werewolf, Isaac. Not gonna happen.”_

_”It’s the full moon tonight, Cam. I’m not strong enough to be out on my own. I have to get to our safehouse.”_

In the end Quinn had convinced his younger brother to stay. “I have the means to secure you properly,” he said, not daring to look directly at his brother’s openly incredulous stare. “Go…” He started to tell Isaac to go down into the basement for the duration of his transformation, but the stain of memory in his brother’s eyes quieted that thought. “Dad’s closet is big enough for you to at least be comfortable, and I should be able to locate a couple of wall studs to sink a few anchor bolts into.”

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Isaac asked as Quinn finished his hasty modifications. He’d removed most of their father’s clothing ages ago – it was the work of only a few trips to take care of the rest.

“Carbon fiber,” Quinn said, showing him the leads he was fastening to the bolts. “Strong enough to hold you and short enough to keep you from making a good run at the door. After you’re secured, I’ll barricade the door just in case.”

He could tell his little brother was impressed. “How did you have all this?”

Quinn felt a flush of awkwardness and ducked his head, afraid for a moment that Isaac would see evidence of the very dark path his life had taken. “Dude, it’s Beacon Hills. There’ve been stories about the Hales going back as far as I can remember. When word reached me about how Dad died…” He shrugged, finally feeling secure enough to look up at his brother again.

Before Isaac could say anything, they heard a frantic knocking started downstairs. “It’s Scott,” Isaac said, stiffening under Quinn’s touch. “And Stiles.” He turned, but Quinn pulled him back.

“Can you secure yourself?” he asked, pushing himself to his feet. Off Isaac’s startled nod he added, “Get it done. I’m going to get rid of your Alpha, then I’ll come back up to check on you and take care of the door.”

“Quinn no!” Isaac said, panic flooding his expression. “Scott’s okay – really. He cares about us. He’s a True Alpha. He doesn’t need to steal power.”

“Okay,” Quinn relented. “I won’t hurt him, but you’re _my_ brother. It’s my job to look after you.” He kept from adding, _and I need to make up for the piss poor job I’ve been doing of it so far,_ but it was a near thing. “Get yourself secured,” he repeated. “I’ll be right back.”

On his way downstairs, Quinn’s thoughts drifted to Eliot again. He’d come home guns blazing, without a real plan. Now that Isaac was safe, he needed to start working on that.

He remembered Stiles more clearly than he did Scott McCall. Aside from being the Sheriff’s son, he’d always been the sort of kid who made an impression. Quinn definitely remembered the dark-haired, broody slab of flesh hovering behind Stiles. “Boys,” Quinn greeted them. “Derek. What can I do for you?”

“We need Isaac,” Scott said, stepping forward. “There’s a full moon tonight. He needs to come with us.”

Quinn made no move to step out of the kid’s way. “Isaac is fine. I appreciate everything you’ve done for him, but I’ve got it covered.”

Derek Hale snorted. “You’re going to try and contain a beta werewolf on the full moon? You get stupid while you were away Cam, or just suicidal?”

“You don’t believe me?” Quinn asked, his eyes ticking down briefly to see the way Derek’s hand rested possessively on Stiles’ shoulder. He stepped to one side. “Scott and Stiles can go see him – make sure he’s secure and that I’m not holding him against his will.”

The two boys scrambled forward. Quinn let them go, but put out an arm to stop Derek in his tracks. “Not you.” Derek’s lip curled in a snarl at Quinn, and his eyes flashed blue for a moment in the dim light. “Save it for somebody who cares, Hale. Unless you want a face full of aerosolized wolfsbane, you’re going to do as you’re told.”

There was a tense moment when anything could happen. Quinn was painfully aware that against two Alpha werewolves, the best he could hope for if they turned on him was being knocked unconscious and having Isaac taken away from him.

Again.

Before things could turn critical, Scott caught Derek’s attention. “Behave, all right? We’ll be back in a minute.”

Quinn saw the shifts in Derek’s posture that signaled him backing down, and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Okay, that was more than worth the price of admission,” he said once they were alone. “Big, bad Derek Hale taking orders from little Scotty McCall.”

Derek was suddenly in his space, crowding him back against the wall of the house. “Instead of giving me this bullshit protective older brother routine,” he growled, his eyes flashing blue again, “you should be thanking me for saving Isaac. Your father almost killed him you know – and you nowhere to be found.”

Memory made Quinn slow – this close it was impossible not to remember trips into the woods behind the high school, _too hot hands on his skin…taste of Derek’s kisses…_ He groped in his pocket for the small spray canister of wolfsbane, but Derek caught his wrist – squeezing until Quinn cried out. “I don’t want to do this with you, Cam,” he breathed. “We’ve said all we need to say to each other.”

Blinking away tears of pain, Quinn glared at him. “Does the Sheriff know you’re panting around after his son?”

He’d startled Derek. The werewolf released him and stepped back. “Pull the wolfsbane and I’ll settle the question of your future once and for all.” Quinn raised both his hands in surrender. “We’re just here to make sure Isaac can survive the night. Not talk about what I may or may not feel about Stiles or what you may or may not feel about refusing me.”

“What do you mean refuse?”

 _Oh great,_ Quinn thought, rolling his eyes. While he and Derek had been busy posturing with each other, they’d both missed Scott and Stiles returning. _Wait…_ Another glance at Derek confirmed his suspicion – nothing had actually gotten past the werewolf. He’d intended for the boys to know Quinn’s secret. “Flea ridden son of a bitch,” he snarled.

Stiles’ expression was much too bright. “You and Derek?” he asked, glancing between the two of them.

“He offered me the bite when we were kids,” Quinn admitted, damned if he would let Derek continue to control the narrative. “I turned him down.”

“But you and Derek?” Stiles asked again, his eagerness prompting a strong urge in Quinn to punch him.

Scott, on the other hand, had bigger concerns in mind. “Is that why you targeted Isaac?” he asked Derek.

Now it was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes. “You both know what he was facing. Daddy dearest was going to kill him, and big brother nowhere to be found. Tell me what other choice we had!” Quinn saw Stiles draw breath, but before he could say anything Derek rounded on him. “And yes – Cam and I had a thing. That’s why I offered him the bite.”

Watching Stiles’ expression, Quinn reluctantly had to admire Derek’s courage in giving the kid that kind of future ammunition. “Since you didn’t free Isaac, I’m assuming we’re good here?”

“He wants to try and keep from shifting,” Scott said, “but if he can’t I think what you’ve done will hold.” He paused then, ducking his head and looking uncomfortable. “I want to stay, though. Make sure he’s all right.”

Quinn’s first impulse was to refuse, but the kid was obviously concerned about Isaac. And at least for the moment there was little he could do to start fixing the mess he’d helped make by running away. “Just you, though,” he said with a sidelong glance at Derek, who was oh-so-clearly not on board with _that_ plan.

“Scott…” he began, but was quickly overridden by Stiles’ more emphatic, “I’m kinda with Grumpy Wolf here. Never split the party dude – first rule of adventuring.”

Scott looked to Quinn again, who spread his hands. “That’s my deal. You can stay, or go with your friends.”

After a long, tense moment of silence, Scott shrugged. “I’m staying.” He looked at the others. “It’ll be all right. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

Neither Stiles nor Derek looked happy, but they finally retreated without further argument. “Thank God,” Quinn sighed as a battered jeep pulled out of his driveway. “I need to finish barricading Isaac in.”

Scott’s eyes unfocused for a second, and he seemed to be listening to something Quinn couldn’t hear. “You’ve got a little time.” His gaze cleared. “Can I help?”

His first instinct was still very much to shove all of this darkness away from his brother, but Quinn had to concede that the young man who stood opposite him now wasn’t all that different from the Scott McCall of his memory. That Scott had been careful and steady – his questionable judgment in befriending Stiles Stilinski notwithstanding. “Sure,” he said finally, aware that he still needed to respond.

They might have time, but Isaac was already starting to show strain. “Betas and Omegas have it hard,” he said, gently interposing himself between Quinn and Isaac when Quinn would have gone to his brother. “I wouldn’t get any closer.”

Glancing across McCall, Quinn caught his brother’s eye. “Is there anything I can do?”

Isaac smiled, but it was backed with plenty of pain. “Is Scott staying?” Off Quinn’s nod, he seemed to relax. “Listen to him, Cam. He won’t let me hurt you.”

“I’d like to see if I can anchor him somewhat,” Scott said, drawing Quinn’s attention again. “Do you trust me to barricade him in when I’m done?”

Still stuck on Isaac’s concern for _him_ , Quinn was slow in responding. “I want to stay.” Scott looked doubtful though.

“I’m still relatively new at this. If I lose him, I’ll feel better if you have a head start.” He glanced behind him. “Unless you want him here, Isaac?”

Quinn’s chest tightened as his brother shook his head. “Don’t…don’t want him to see me like this.” He focused on Quinn, but there was something dark and dangerous in his eyes now. “Go downstairs, Cam. It’ll all be better in the morning.”

His entire life, Isaac had been robbed of his agency. Even though every instinct he had was screaming at him to refuse, Quinn finally had to concede that maybe this time his brother needed to call the shots, for more than just his worry over Quinn’s safety. “If you need me for _anything_ ,” he told Scott, barely restraining himself from grabbing McCall’s shoulder to make his point, “or if _anything_ starts to go off the rails, you yell.”

Scott’s expression was maddeningly sympathetic as he nodded. “I will.”

Thoughts of Eliot and the favor he was owed rose once again in Quinn’s mind as he headed back downstairs. This was much bigger than taking down a couple of corrupt businessmen, but maybe Eliot wouldn’t call him on the distinction.

“Fuck it,” he said, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial. He wasn’t even certain what it was going to take to get Isaac free of this craziness, but whatever it took, whatever it cost he was comfortable paying the price.

“Eliot? Hey man – I need to call in my marker…”


End file.
